


Of Sunrise and Soft Pillows

by Pastelbirb



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbirb/pseuds/Pastelbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalli returns to the CatTank at the break of dawn, and Emil's chest seems as comfortable a pillow as any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sunrise and Soft Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> This veeery short fic was inspired by a fanfic by Solovei, which can be found here: http://ssssforum.pcriot.com/index.php?topic=193.msg10408#msg10408

Lying on Emil was much more comfortable than expected. He was warm and soft, the slow rise and fall of his chest soothing. Lalli laid there for a while, listening to the heartbeat under his ear. It was muffled by thick layers of clothing and blankets, but still audible in the quiet of the driver’s cabin. Dawn was fast approaching. The sun came quietly, unnoticed, much the same as he had done. He watched it poke it’s first rays above the flat horizon as he curled up tighter on Emil’s chest, yawning tiredly. The last excitement from a night of being on the alert was finally seeping out of him, and he felt his eyelids growing heavy. 

He let them fall shut, wondering how it could be that the messy Swede, who was so very loud and bothersome when he was awake, could be so tolerable when he was asleep. Lalli had originally planned to bunk with Tuuri, but after finding her in the same room as a big, snoring Dane he had quickly changed his mind. It wasn’t that bad, really. Tuuri moved around a lot in her sleep, and while Lalli could sleep through most anything, a motionless pillow was still much preferable to one that elbowed you in the face and stole your blanket.

The next thing he knew, Lalli was jolted awake by his pillow being… well, not a very good pillow at all. Emil was thrashing about, muttering nonsensical things in his strange language. At this point, Lalli cared even less than usual about what was being said. He just wanted to sleep, and preferably right now, while their evil vehicle was not moving.

Emil’s breath hitched, and Lalli knew at once that he was awake. He had no plans of getting up now that he was all warm and comfortable, though, so he shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. 

The moment he awoke, Emil stopped moving. Lalli felt him relax for half a second, before he seemed to realise that someone was lying on top of him and tensed up again. All was blissfully silent for a few seconds, until Emil cleared his throat and tried to sit up. Too tired to fully register what was happening, Lalli let out a pitiful whine and wrapped himself around Emil’s torso. 

‘Lalli?’

His name was slurred, Emil’s voice hoarse from sleep. Lalli mumbled something unintelligible and settled more comfortable against Emil’s side. Emil started saying something else, but was promptly interrupted by a palm pushed lazily against his face. 

Hot breath blew against his palm as Emil let out a soft sigh, and then a blanket was wrapped around him. Lalli fully expected Emil to get up and leave, but he didn't, and everything was warm and soft. He thought he felt an arm around his shoulder and then he was sinking, and everything turned quiet. He dreamt of snow and dark woods and a big train flying across unfamiliar water.


End file.
